A sharing system has conventionally been known, in which an image obtained by shooting with shooting means of an information terminal used by a user is transmitted from the information terminal to a server apparatus and the server apparatus is responsible for centralized management of images received from the information terminal. With such a sharing system, a plurality of information terminals can share images.
In a case where images obtained by shooting with the shooting means of the information terminal can be output only on equipment having a specific function, however, bounds within which such images can be shared are restricted to only equipment having such a specific function.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system, an information processing method, an information processing program, a server program, a server apparatus, and a server system, capable of sharing even images having restrictions in terms of equipment on which the images can be output.
In an exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes a server apparatus, at least one first information processing apparatus capable of communicating with the server apparatus, and at least one second information processing apparatus capable of communicating with the server apparatus. The first information processing apparatus includes a first transmission portion for obtaining multiple-view image data and transmitting the multiple-view image data to the server apparatus. The server apparatus includes a storage portion for storing the multiple-view image data received from the first information processing apparatus, and a second transmission portion for transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the first information processing apparatus, the stored multiple-view image data to the first information processing apparatus from which the request was made, and transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, single-view image data generated from the stored multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus from which the request was made. The first information processing apparatus includes a first display portion for providing multiple-view display of an image by using the multiple-view image data from the server apparatus. The second information processing apparatus includes a second display portion for providing single-view display of an image by using the single-view image data from the server apparatus.
According to the exemplary embodiment, the server apparatus receives and stores the multiple-view image data from the first information processing apparatus, transmits, in response to a request for image transmission from the first information processing apparatus, the requested multiple-view image data to the first information processing apparatus, and transmits, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, single-view image data generated from the requested multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus. Then, the first information processing apparatus provides multiple-view display of an image by using the multiple-view image data from the server apparatus, and the second information processing apparatus provides single-view display of an image by using the single-view image data from the server apparatus.
Thus, the user can view an image in multiple-view display on the first information processing apparatus having a multiple-view display function, while the user can view an image in single-view display on the second information processing apparatus having a single-view display function. Even an image having restrictions in terms of equipment on which the image can be output, such as multiple-view image data, can be shared by respective users who use the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus. Since the multiple-view image data can be shared among a number of users without depending on a model of such an information processing apparatus, an information conveyance effect through what is called word of mouth can effectively be utilized.
In an exemplary embodiment, the server apparatus further includes a restriction unit for restricting reception of at least the multiple-view image data from the second information processing apparatus.
According to the exemplary embodiment, by restricting transmission of the multiple-view image data by the second information processing apparatus essentially not having a function to obtain multiple-view image data, image data to be stored in the server apparatus can be only image data obtained by the first information processing apparatus. Thus, the user who accesses the server apparatus can enjoy the multiple-view image data. In addition, the user who uses the second information processing apparatus can potentially be invited to use the first information processing apparatus.
In an exemplary embodiment, the restriction unit determines, in response to access from any of the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus, whether or not to restrict reception of at least the multiple-view image data from the information processing apparatus from which access was made, based on identification information associated with the information processing apparatus from which access was made.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since the restriction unit determines whether or not to restrict reception of image data from an information processing apparatus based on identification information associated with the information processing apparatus from which access was made, the user does not have to enter a type or the like of the information processing apparatus used by himself/herself.
In an exemplary embodiment, the restriction unit determines, in response to access from any of the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus, whether or not to restrict reception of at least the multiple-view image data from the information processing apparatus from which access was made, based on identification information of a web browser of the information processing apparatus which made access.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since the restriction unit makes determination based on identification information provided by a web browser of an information processing apparatus, determination as to whether or not to restrict reception of the multiple-view image data can be made based on versatile data.
In an exemplary embodiment, the restriction unit allows transmission to the first information processing apparatus, in response to access from the first information processing apparatus, of data for displaying a screen involved with image transmission to the server apparatus and image obtainment from the server apparatus by the first information processing apparatus, and allows transmission to the second information processing apparatus, in response to access from the second information processing apparatus, of data for displaying a screen involved with image obtainment from the server apparatus by the second information processing apparatus.
According to the exemplary embodiment, a screen involved with image transmission to the server apparatus and image obtainment from the server apparatus is presented to the user who uses the first information processing apparatus, and a screen involved with image obtainment from the server apparatus is presented to the user who uses the second information processing apparatus. Namely, a screen for image transmission to the server apparatus in addition to image obtainment from the server apparatus is presented to the user who uses the first information processing apparatus capable of transmitting multiple-view image data to the server apparatus, and a screen for image obtainment from the server apparatus is presented to the user who uses the second information processing apparatus restricted in transmission of an image to the server apparatus. Thus, a user interface in accordance with a function of an information processing apparatus used can be provided to the user.
In an exemplary embodiment, the server apparatus further includes an authentication unit for performing authentication processing based on authentication information through the first information processing apparatus, and the restriction unit permits reception only of the multiple-view image data from the first information processing apparatus approved by the authentication unit.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since only the multiple-view image data from the first information processing apparatus approved by the authentication unit is received, transmission of multiple-view image data by an unspecified number of users to the server apparatus can be suppressed. Thus, quality of the multiple-view image data provided by the server apparatus can potentially be maintained.
In an exemplary embodiment, the restriction unit permits the first information processing apparatus to register the authentication information and does not permit the second information processing apparatus to register the authentication information.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since the second information processing apparatus essentially prohibited to transmit image data is not permitted to register authentication information per se, unnecessary processing by the user of the second information processing apparatus can be avoided. In addition, authentication strength can further be enhanced.
In an exemplary embodiment, the restriction unit allows transmission, to the first information processing apparatus, of data for displaying a log-in screen for performing authentication processing based on authentication information, while it does not allow transmission, to the second information processing apparatus, of the data for displaying the log-in screen.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since a log-in screen is displayed only to the user who uses the first information processing apparatus that can be permitted to transmit an image, unnecessary processing by the user of the second information processing apparatus can be avoided. In addition, authentication strength can further be enhanced.
In an exemplary embodiment, the single-view image data is lower in resolution than corresponding multiple-view image data.
According to the exemplary embodiment, by transmitting image data lower in resolution to the second information processing apparatus essentially not having a multiple-view display function, the user who uses the second information processing apparatus can potentially be invited to use the first information processing apparatus.
In an exemplary embodiment, the server apparatus further includes an evaluation accepting unit for accepting a result of evaluation of an image shown by the stored multiple-view image data, and the second transmission portion allows only single-view image data corresponding to the multiple-view image data of which evaluation has been entered through the evaluation accepting unit, among the stored multiple-view image data, to be transmitted to the second information processing apparatus.
According to the exemplary embodiment, transmission to the second information processing apparatus, of only multiple-view image data viewed in a state of multiple-view display by the user, on which the user made some kind of evaluation, among the multiple-view image data stored in the server apparatus, is allowed. Thus, only the multiple-view image data evaluated by the user who uses the first information processing apparatus can be spread to a user who uses the second information processing apparatus.
In an exemplary embodiment, the server apparatus further includes a generation unit for generating, when a request for image transmission is received from the second information processing apparatus, corresponding single-view image data from the requested multiple-view image data.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since it is not necessary to generate single-view image data in advance, resources necessary for storage of multiple-view image data can be reduced.
In an exemplary embodiment, the server apparatus further includes a generation unit for generating, when the multiple-view image data is received from the first information processing apparatus, single-view image data corresponding to the multiple-view image data, the storage portion stores the multiple-view image data and the corresponding single-view image data in association with each other, and the second transmission portion transmits, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, the single-view image data stored in association with the multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus from which the request was made.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since single-view image data has been generated before a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus is received, responsiveness to the request for image transmission can be enhanced.
In an exemplary embodiment, the first information processing apparatus further includes a plurality of image pick-up portions for obtaining multiple-view image data, and the first transmission portion transmits the multiple-view image data obtained by the plurality of image pick-up portions to the server apparatus.
According to the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing apparatus can generate the multiple-view image data by itself, by using a plurality of image pick-up portions mounted on the apparatus itself. Thus, the user who utilizes the first information processing apparatus can transmit multiple-view image data to be shared to the server apparatus in a more simplified procedure.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method in a system including a server apparatus and at least one first information processing apparatus and at least one second information processing apparatus each capable of communicating with the server apparatus. The information processing method includes a first transmission step in which the first information processing apparatus obtains multiple-view image data and transmits the multiple-view image data to the server apparatus, a storage step in which the server apparatus stores the multiple-view image data received from the first information processing apparatus, a second transmission step in which the server apparatus transmits, in response to a request for image transmission from the first information processing apparatus, the stored multiple-view image data to the first information processing apparatus from which the request was made, and transmits, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, single-view image data generated from the stored multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus from which the request was made, a first display step in which the first information processing apparatus provides multiple-view display of an image by using the multiple-view image data from the server apparatus, and a second display step in which the second information processing apparatus provides single-view display of an image by using the single-view image data from the server apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program and executable by a system, and the system includes a server apparatus and at least one first information processing apparatus and at least one second information processing apparatus each capable of communicating with the server apparatus. The information processing program includes first transmission instructions for causing the first information processing apparatus to obtain multiple-view image data and transmit the multiple-view image data to the server apparatus, storage instructions for causing the server apparatus to store the multiple-view image data received from the first information processing apparatus, second transmission instructions for causing the server apparatus to transmit, in response to a request for image transmission from the first information processing apparatus, the stored multiple-view image data to the first information processing apparatus from which the request was made, and causing the server apparatus to transmit, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, single-view image data generated from the stored multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus from which the request was made, first display instructions for causing the first information processing apparatus to provide multiple-view display of an image by using the multiple-view image data from the server apparatus, and second display instructions for causing the second information processing apparatus to provide single-view display of an image by using the single-view image data from the server apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable server program and executable by a server apparatus, and the server apparatus is capable of communicating with at least one first information processing apparatus and at least one second information processing apparatus. The server program includes storage instructions for receiving from the first information processing apparatus, multiple-view image data obtained and transmitted to the server apparatus by the first information processing apparatus, and storing the multiple-view image data, and second transmission instructions for transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the first information processing apparatus, the stored multiple-view image data to the first information processing apparatus from which the request was made, and transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, single-view image data generated from the stored multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus from which the request was made.
An exemplary embodiment provides a server apparatus capable of communicating with at least one first information processing apparatus and at least one second information processing apparatus. The server apparatus includes a storage portion for receiving from the first information processing apparatus, multiple-view image data obtained and transmitted to the server apparatus by the first information processing apparatus, and storing the multiple-view image data, and a second transmission portion for transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the first information processing apparatus, the stored multiple-view image data to the first information processing apparatus from which the request was made, and transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, single-view image data generated from the stored multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus from which the request was made.
An exemplary embodiment provides a server system constituted of at least one processing entity, and the server system is capable of communicating with at least one first information processing apparatus and at least one second information processing apparatus. The server system includes a storage portion for receiving from the first information processing apparatus, multiple-view image data obtained and transmitted to the server system by the first information processing apparatus, and storing the multiple-view image data, and a second transmission portion for transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the first information processing apparatus, the stored multiple-view image data to the first information processing apparatus from which the request was made, and transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, single-view image data generated from the stored multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus from which the request was made.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method in a server apparatus capable of communicating with at least one first information processing apparatus and at least one second information processing apparatus. The information processing method includes a storage step of receiving from the first information processing apparatus, multiple-view image data obtained and transmitted to the server apparatus by the first information processing apparatus, and storing the multiple-view image data, and a second transmission step of transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the first information processing apparatus, the stored multiple-view image data to the first information processing apparatus from which the request was made, and transmitting, in response to a request for image transmission from the second information processing apparatus, single-view image data generated from the stored multiple-view image data to the second information processing apparatus from which the request was made.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.